Jasdevi's story
by DOLLISGODANDYOUWILLDIE
Summary: STUPID FANFICTION KEEPS MESSING THIS STORY UP! I cant fix it no matter how hard I try so just try to make it make  sense lol


AN:I DONT KNOW DEIR LAST NAMES IM SORRY IM JUST GONNA MAKE ONE UP SOOOOOOOO GET OVER IT!

The Johnson twins fourced the front door open it slamed against the wall and pushed off almost hiting them as they walked by geting out of the way in time they continued walking through the tiny house."You two are home early."Their mother looked up greeting them with a smile,they pushed past her in a despirt attempt to get upstairs to their room."It happened again didnt it?"Their mother tried to calm them down but they knew she didnt really care."Freaks."An older boy rolled his eyes as they walked past."Derrel be nice to your brothers!"Their mother scolded."They're not my brothers!"The boy step father siting at the table shook his head in had no room to talk! They knew he was only there for what short time he was every night just to eat dinner and afterwords argue with their mother for so maney hours before he departed to work and she fled to her room in tears. "Freaks Jasdero!They call us freaks!"The first boy slaming yet another door open on their way to hide in their rooms said in a fit of rage."Hm."His brother just nodded sadly following his twin into the room,which more and more thoes days seamed like a torcher room where they were the attackers,and the victums."If they dont want to see a freak then they shouldnt follow us home!"The boy with the dark hair closed the curtens on the window drowning out the noise of all the taunting their fellow class mates were giveing them from outside."If they want to see freaks they should just look at themselvs sometimes,David we arnt freaks,maybe they are?"His brother-Jasdero stared at the door as two shapes move outside casteing a shadow that snuck under the door and seemed to fall over him.

"Maybe,Are they-are they fighting again?"David walked over and sat down to comfort his brother."His voice was barly heard over the loud argueing and the sound of something breaking."They're fighting about us again."Jasdero didnt take his eyes off the door,David remmbered a time when his brother was happy when he would laugh,he barly talked anymore,he wished more than anything he could make him smile,maybe laugh a little knew he'd probably never see his brother happy again."Hey,Dont worry about it."David soothed."We're the reason they fight."Jasdero said quietly,he almost didnt hear his brother's feebal cry over the sound of someone bringing full fource down on another's skin."They're doing it again!"Jasdero fell to his knees hiding his face hoping if he wished hard enough it would all disapear.

"Want me to talk to them?"His brother rose to his feet walking towards the door."No remember what happened last time!"Jasdero looked up grabing his brothers leg."But it's upseting you!"David protested he rubbed his arm remmebering a few nights ago when he had tried to get them to stop only to get struck by his step father himself when he had gotten in the middle of it."Yeah but you'd get hurt and that would upset me too!"His brother cried."I dont mind really."He insisted."I DO!"Jasdero looked up David was taken aback by the pleading in his eyes."Okay I'll stay."He asured walked over to the window peaking out,the street seamed clear enough and he was just about to open the blinds when a heavy object was thrown at the window,David jumped back dodging the flying shards of glass that were thrown from the window."DAMNIT!"He cursed."WHY!What have we ever done to them!"Back in his mad fit of rage he ran to the window.

"GET LOST YOU DAMN FUCKS!"He errumpted from the sidewalk below as three teenagers fled in a fit of laughter."Damn idiots it's not funny if Sam finds o-" "WHAT WAS THAT!YOU TWO FUCKS BETTER OF NOT BROKEN THAT WINDOW AGAIN!"Their step father's voice was spit out with rage no matter how maney times they'd told Sam-their mother's husband and the man she had cheated on their father with-they hadnt broken it he'd never belive them."Damnit Jasdero what do we-"David flinched the sound of heavy foot steps on the stairs made his skin just when he was leaving for work!

"He's coming!"Jasdero yelped looking around for some place to hide."It'll do no good to hide this time.."David grasped a shard of glass."Let's leave Jasdero,we'll find a better place I promise just follow me."David asured his brother picking the glass shard off the floor,it wasnt very big but it was big enough where he could wrap his hand around it. "Wh-what are you going to do?"Jasdero asked."Come on you trust me dont you?"He asked."Of course.."He brother replied standing up and walking over to the window."Watch when we wake up it'll all be over."He said."Wake up?"Jasdero asked."Mmhm just you watch."He soothed."Alright."Jasdero followed his lead and picked up a glass shard.

"On the count of three."David instructed holding the shard to his throat."Mhmm!"Jasdero nodded pressing his shard against his wrist."One...two...three."David pulled the pice of glass along his neck not cuting deep enough o do any damege. "DAMNIT IT DIDNT WORK!"They both looked up to see that his brothers wrist hadnt been completely sliced open."Let's try again,he's in the hall way!"David rushed him,again puting the sharp object against the soft skin on his neck in a higher place he pressed down,Jasdero had the shard stabed into the flesh on his other wrist all he had to do now was pulled at the same time they dragged the glass across their skin spilling blood onto the glass covered carpet,"It worked,now let's have some fun,when we wake up..."David whispered droping to the floor,two pools of blood leeked together forming into one around the two wouldnt be called freaks were both sure of it.

"Wakey wakey!"The voice of a little girl,couldnt be over twelve,laughed pokeing David in the face."Wha?"He sat up takeing everything in."Where?"He looked around he could have sworn it had all been over."No wait-wheres my brother!"He was searching the room for Jasdero."He's right beside you."The girl gigled."Hm?"He turned faceing his brother."I thought we-"His twin was showing the same confuesion he felt on his face."Me too."David agreed. "Sam was-" "He's gone now,"The girl said,"they all are."David wasnt sure what she ment at first."They are?"He asked."Dead-I mean?"She nodded."WHY! We wanted to die what happened to them!"The two brothers stood up swinging the door open and falling out into the hall way."They must die-there cant be anyone left who knows you."She explaned following them out calmly."Everyone who knows us eh?"David thought for a minute,everyone who had ever stepped on them,called them freaks,followed them home,and broken their window leaving them to be beaten by their cruel step father all dead,it wasnt bad-not bad at all.A mischievous smile spread across the twins' faces."Yes get yourselves cleaned up,cant have you walking around with thoes scars showing cover them up,"A dark figure steped out of the shadows and walked into the moonlight seeping in from the broken window and breathed the word,"Bondomu."(I'm 99% sure I spelled that wronge..)

THE END DA DA DA DA TA DAA!

AN:Okay if you're smart you'll get this lol but this is basicly like the closest a bond can get right?Well what better pair for the "bond of noah"?


End file.
